


The Fourth Piece

by happycap77



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Sad Link (Legend of Zelda), link and zelda comfort each other, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycap77/pseuds/happycap77
Summary: Zelda has seen things that Link doesn't think she's seen. She's not sure how to tell him, but she wants to strengthen her relationship with him, and she knows that she can't keep secrets. One night, the truth is revealed.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda would speak to Link to get out of her own thoughts. She always had a problem with stressing herself out by laboring over what had happened, what was happening, and what might happen. In this moment, she was only thinking about the first and last options; the concrete past and the uncertain, but exciting, future.

“We ought to make camp here for the night,” she started. “You know the drill: I’ll pitch the tent while you gather firewood. Make sure you gather-“

Link cut her off. “Gather only dead branches because they burn easier, I know.” A sly smile stretched across his face as he said this. He knew the only time Zelda talked this much was when something was on her mind. “I’ll be right back.”

Zelda sighed, knowing that Link had already figured her out. As Link turned to go, she called to him. “Wait.”

Link spun around in an instant, as if he were expecting her to ask for him. “Yes, Princess?” He knew exactly how to push her buttons. She’d asked him on countless occasions to call her by her name, as she wanted to strengthen her friendship with him. For some reason, it was more difficult for her to be friends with someone who always referred to her by her title. It was almost like he was intentionally erecting a metaphorical wall between himself and her.

Zelda couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh. “…Yes, there IS something on my mind, in case you were wondering, but I feel it prudent to set up camp first.” Link raised his eyebrows at this. He was clearly not satisfied with that meager explanation, so she continued. “The subject of my thoughts is…delicate, to say the least. Taboo, even. I would rather discuss it when there are no other pressing tasks to consider. We’re losing daylight as it is, and performing both of our tasks well depends on it, so get to it!”

At this, Link performed his typical melodramatic bow and said “Your wish is my command,” before spinning on his heel and jogging off to collect firewood.

As Zelda began to pitch the tent, she contemplated her station compared to Link’s. Would it be right to talk to him in the way she wants to? It would be frowned upon in some circles to even request that he call her by her name alone. How far could a member of the Hyrulean Royal Family take a friendship with a simple knight? The only argument she could make for herself was that Link wasn’t an ordinary knight; he was chosen by the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil’s Bane, the Sword that Seals the Darkness. Only those who possessed the spirit of the ancient hero could even dream of wielding it. Still, this lofty privilege did not grant Link the opportunity to fraternize with royalty, not by default. Zelda believed that he had more than earned the right to become friends with her, after almost dying once and then succeeding with aplomb 100 years later. Not to mention the personal, selfish reason Zelda had for wanting to be closer to him. After seeing what she’d seen, even a woman of stature such as herself could be forgiven for imagining what he could do with his-

“screamifyou’reaprude”

“AAH!!!” Zelda shrieked.

She spun around to see Link doubled over in laughter, dropping the firewood in the process. “LINK!!” she bellowed, furious for so many reasons. If only she didn’t love his laugh so much, she could stay mad at him for hours. She couldn’t help it; she started laughing too. If she was going to spend more time with Link, she needed to learn to be self-deprecating once in a while.

* * *

“…which means that the Castle Town project will require cooperation between all the races of Hyrule, and several years of dedication,” Zelda continued. “Tarrey Town is impressive on its own, but feels very temporary in nature, at least to me.” Dusk had fallen since setting up camp. Zelda and Link were sitting facing each other on the grass next to the roaring campfire. Zelda was sitting upright with her legs tucked under herself, consulting the notes she’d taken on the Sheikah Slate. Link, on the other hand, was sitting hunched over, legs splayed in a wide angle, pulling up grass and throwing it into the fire.

Link scoffed at Zelda’s remark. “Wow, glad you’re not talking to Hudson.”

“What do you mean by that?” she asked as she looked up, stuck between being defensive and genuinely confused.

“Only that he and I worked our tails off to get that place up and running. Hudson more than me, honestly.”

“Oh, I- I didn’t mean to imply- “

Link chuckled. “No offense taken, Princess. And you’re right, Castle Town needs to be sturdier than Tarrey Town.” Link looked down at the grass he was pulling up, took a slow breath and continued sheepishly, “I just give you a hard time because you’re adorable when you’re all flustered.” He stole a glance at Zelda’s face before looking away again.

This caught Zelda off-guard. No one had ever called her adorable in any way other than how one would call a pet adorable. She always knew, deep down, that Link liked her, but to hear him say he adored her…there she went, thinking again. She spoke to quell her thoughts.

“Link, look at me.” Link’s eyes shot up. He looked embarrassed. Zelda’s heart swelled at the sight of Link’s reddened cheeks. She swallowed, straightened herself as much as she could, and continued. “The words we share with each other can never be shared with anyone else. They must remain a secret to everyone. Do you understand?”

Link nodded. “Yes, of course.” Something about his admittance changed his behavior. He was no longer the confident, cool-headed, courageous knight that Zelda had always known him to be. She used to tell him that he’s not invulnerable just because he wields the Master Sword, but now…now he was truly vulnerable. Not just vulnerable, but scared.

Zelda sighed. “Link,” she said with a gentleness that made Link blush even more, “I’m not upset. I just…I’m worried about what people will think.”

“…Okay,” Link replied.

There was a beat before Zelda, just as sheepishly as Link had before, said, “To tell the whole truth, I’m actually quite pleased you finally admitted it.”

Nothing but the sound of the wind, the crackling fire, and restless crickets could be heard for half a minute.

“I wanted to tell you-“ Zelda said.

“If you want me to, I can-“ Link said at the same time.

Zelda giggled. “Y-you go first.”

Link protested, “No, no, you’re royalty, you go.”

Zelda’s smile disappeared in an instant. “And as royalty, I COMMAND you to speak your mind.” The corners of her mouth betrayed Zelda, curling up as she said this. This was one of Zelda’s rare attempts at humor, and she still hadn’t quite figured out how to keep a straight face.

“Wow, you’re getting better at that,” Link said with a grin. “I was just going to say that I can call you adorable more often if you want.” Link’s confidence was back, if only just a little.

Now it was Zelda’s turn to blush. “I’ll consider that proposition.” Zelda was dreading what she had to say next, but she knew that if she didn’t say it, the thought would fester and drive her mad. She didn’t care if it went against everything she was taught as a princess; she and Link were alone, she had warned him about keeping their words secret, and he was so-

“Link, I saw you masturbating.” She blurted it out before she knew what had happened.

Link froze. His breathing halted. His jaw dropped. “...Uh…um…w-when?”

“Before you saved me. While I was still trapped in Hyrule Castle.” She said these words with conviction but without emotion, as if she were nothing more than a messenger.

“Wait,” Link eked out. “You could….you could  _ see _ me?”

“Yes,” Zelda responded immediately.

“Oh,” Link replied, not sure what tone to strike. “How…how many times did you-“

“Every time.”

“Even the time with the-“

“Yes, even the time with the hydromelon.”

Link’s face instantly drained of color. “…oh.” He looked down. “…I see.”

“Yeah.”

Link put his face in his hands. They sat in awkward silence for a while, before Link finally broke the tension, his voice muffled by his hands. “Hey Princess, am I dead yet?”

Zelda laughed. “No, unfortunately not.” She crept a little closer to him. “Yes, while it may be embarrassing, it’s not like it isn’t normal. You’re looking at- or rather,  _ not _ looking at the only person who regularly visited the castle library. I’ve taught myself what’s normal and what isn’t.” Link’s face remained covered.

Zelda inhaled deeply, then sighed loudly. She was just as nervous to say the next bit as she was to say the first, but after Link didn’t become furious like she imagined he might, she thought it necessary to divulge more information. “You know, I didn’t have to watch you. I did watch you, however, and it was not because I was obligated to, or because you needed guidance, or because I was afraid you wouldn’t succeed. I watched you because…because I missed you.”

Link looked up from his hands, shocked that a noble like her would miss anyone other than her family. “Careful what you say, Princess,” he said, in an effort to regain some lost confidence.

Zelda snapped back at him, “I don’t have to be careful because you’re going to keep all of this a secret. I trust you with my life; I ought to be able to trust you with my words.”

Link felt utterly shut down, his attempt at boosting his confidence backfiring. “…Fair enough.”

“Now, if you’ll allow me to continue?” Zelda asked passive-aggressively. Link said nothing. “Thank you. As I said, I missed you. Spending 100 years outside of your own body, holding back the greatest evil force the world has ever seen, with no one but yourself to keep you company…I’m surprised I didn’t go completely bonkers. The thought of you returning, the thought of you being by my side again, was what kept me going. It wasn’t Hyrule. It wasn’t Calamity Ganon. It wasn’t even the power of the goddesses. It was always you.”

Between his embarrassment and shattered confidence, Link could feel emotions he’d never experienced before welling up within himself. He tried to speak. “Prin-“

“And that’s why,” Zelda cut him off, “when you  _ finally  _ opened your eyes, I took advantage of every moment. I’m sorry I invaded your privacy, Link, but to be fair to myself, you were the first person I could interact with, even though interactions were limited, in 100 years.”

“No, it’s…it’s fine,” Link cleared his throat. “I, uh…I understand.”

Before she knew what she was saying, the words were coming out. “And to be perfectly honest, I enjoyed watching you take pleasure in yourself.” Zelda rushed through that sentence, as if she wanted to be done saying it as soon as possible.

Silence again for a moment. Suddenly, Link burst out laughing.

Zelda was taken aback. “And what’s gotten you in hysterics all of a sudden?”

Through his fits of laughter, Link managed to say, “Nothing, it’s just you’re the absolute  _ last  _ person I’d ever expect to hear that sentence out of.”

“What’s wrong with me indulging in you indulging in yourself?” Zelda retorted.

“Uh, you’re a prim and proper princess?” Link teased. They could both feel the tension dissipating.

“Hmph, maybe to  _ you _ , O Great Savior of Mine.”

“No no no, you are to refer to me by my proper title, Sword Master and Defiler of Hydromelons.”

Both Zelda and Link fell over laughing. Zelda, her inhibitions all but gone, responded with “Well, call me a hydromelon, Sword Master!”

Link stopped laughing, and slowly turned his head to look at Zelda, still in hysterics. “Um, Princess? What are you implying?”

“’Sword Master’ is an especially apt title for you!” She went on, still dying laughing, completely ignoring Link.

“Princess, you’re kinda freaking me out.”

“I wonder if the ‘Master’ in ‘Master Sword’ is short for anything?”

“Zelda.”

At this, Zelda’s laughter slowly faded, but a big smile was permanently stuck to her face. “Ye-e-es?”

“You’re acting like you’ve had a Noble Pursuit.”

They were both lying on their backs side-by-side next to the dwindling fire, looking directly into each other’s eyes.

“Maybe I’ve had one, you don’t know.” Zelda responded.

“I know for a fact you haven’t.”

“And how could you possibly know that?”

“I can smell your breath.”

As Link said that, Zelda realized how close they were to each other. “…Oh,” she responded, still smiling. A giggle rose up from her lungs. She took Link’s hand in hers, and said as sweetly as she could, “I’m glad you’re back.”

Link responded by gently squeezing her hand, smiling bigger than he ever had before, and saying “I use this hand to masturbate.”

Zelda’s eyes shot wide open, her face frozen for an instant. Then she laughed louder than anyone has ever heard her laugh. It was utterly infectious, and Link started laughing too. “But, I mean, you probably already knew that.”

“I did, I did,” Zelda responded, her voice high-pitched from laughing. “Oh Link,” she said between laughs, “I- I just, I just love you!”

“Aw, I love you too.”

The two of them fell silent. They’d both said it before they realized they were even talking. But for both of them, it was the exact right thing to say in that moment. The love was real, unfettered by the restrictions of either of their stations, pure and free as the first light of dawn. That’s why, for both of them, it was so easy to say.

But a question arose in Link’s mind, causing his face to twist enough for Zelda to notice.

“Link? Is there something the matter?” Zelda asked, her smile fading as the words passed through it, as though the words themselves had the power to repel happiness and create uncertainty. She squeezed his hand to maintain the connection between them.

Link was searching for the right words. Finally, he asked the question. “Zelda...what kind of love is this?”

Zelda felt relieved as he asked his question, no longer afraid that  _ she _ had caused Link’s face to change. “Well, let’s go down the list. There’s fraternal, platonic love. Friends can love each other in this way. It could be that kind of love.”

“Yeah, it could,” Link responded, his mind examining the word “love” from all different angles and perspectives.

“Then there’s familial love. A family is formed not just by blood, but by the unyielding, unconditional love shared between its members. Sometimes all a family needs is love; I’ve seen brothers and sisters of different Hyrulean races.”

“Yeah, me too. We’ve probably seen the same ones, honestly.”

Zelda chose not to let Link change the subject. “Next is spiritual love, a powerful, binding force that connects all things. It’s not exactly a feeling, like the other two forms are, but rather a fundamental component of the condition of life.”

Link rolled his eyes and began reciting the legend that he knew Zelda was referencing. “‘Before time began, before spirits and life existed…’”

“Lastly,” Zelda interjected, the corners of her mouth curling upward ever so slightly, “there’s romantic love, a form that...if I were to be completely truthful...I don’t know much about. I’ve read countless romance stories of all genres from all time periods, but I’ve never been able to find a throughline. People of all different kinds, different walks of life, different personalities, different races even, they all...have the potential to fall in love. With anyone.” Zelda’s smile broadened. “It’s exciting to think about, isn’t it? That there’s something like love: so universal, so powerful, something you can feel, something we know exists, but about which we understand so little?” Zelda looked at Link eagerly, as though expecting an answer.

Link had only one answer in mind. He hesitated, just for a moment, then kissed Zelda firmly, with purpose. When he separated his lips from hers, he let the moment hang in the air for a bit before finally speaking. 

“So...which kind do you think this is?”

Zelda wanted this. She wanted it with all her heart, body, and mind. She had read up on love, relationships, and sex enough for several lifetimes. She had more than enough knowledge about how to be a good girlfriend, a good lover, and a good sexual partner. But still…

“Link, I...why am I so scared?”

“Scared?” Link replied.

“I want you, Link. I need you. I love you. Everything, right now…could not be more perfect. So then why…” Link could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Hey,” Link cooed, touching Zelda’s face. “It’s okay. Take it from me, you can’t have courage without being scared first.”

Zelda took a deep breath through her nose. Link’s aroma danced through her sinuses, and she held it there for a bit. She released a long, shaky sigh. “Link…” She touched his face. “...I feel so safe...When I’m with you, I feel…”

She finally returned the kiss. “Mm…” It was more forceful, full of both resolve and weakness. It was a kiss that her body wanted, and her heart needed. The kiss grew and changed and molded, simultaneously melting and strengthening their bodies. Neither of them had done this before, but it came so easily, like they always knew how. They just needed the right person, the right catalyst, the most loving soul, for their own souls to flourish.

A surge of reckless courage forced Zelda on top of Link. “Zelda, what are you-” was all Link managed to say before Zelda pressed her mouth onto his, her tongue snaking past his lips. She pulled away just an inch, managed a terse, but lustful “Be quiet for once,” and began kissing him again.

It wasn’t that Link didn’t want this; he absolutely did, maybe even more than Zelda. As they kissed, as they touched each other’s bodies and tugged gently at each other’s hair, as they indulged deeply in each other, Link’s mind dwelled on Zelda’s earlier words. “Zelda, stop,” he finally brought forth the presence of mind to say. She pulled away. He asked, “Are you still scared?”

Unsure of how to answer, Zelda, just now realizing her blouse was pulled up as a cool breeze danced across her midriff, stayed locked on Link’s eyes. His calm, deep, beautiful blue eyes; they always reminded Zelda of a vast ocean, an ocean over which storms never brewed, but whose waters obscured the mystery deep below the surface.

“...I think so, yes,” Zelda finally said. “I’ve never felt this way. I’m in uncharted waters. But…” Zelda remembered what Link said about courage. “...but I’m floating, not drowning. You’re the sea, Link. I want to dive into your sea,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him tenderly before finishing her thought, “because I know, as long as I’m with you, I will never drown.”

“But Zelda, you  _ did, _ ” Link retorted almost immediately. “You  _ did _ drown. Because of me.” Link sat up as he said this, forcing Zelda to straighten her back, her blouse falling back around her midriff. She was sitting on his legs, so her eyeline was slightly above his. “I wasn’t strong enough, and it cost the world 100 years of suffering.” It was Link’s turn to be scared. “Because of my inability to just do my job, everything was lost.”

“Link…” Zelda poured all the tenderness, empathy, and understanding she had into that one word. In this moment, that single word defined her entire world. Nothing else mattered.

“I was supposed to protect  _ you _ , but  _ you  _ told  _ me _ to run in the end, because I was weak.” For the first time since he was a child, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. “I hate myself for losing everything. The goddesses chose me for a mission and I was too  _ weak _ to do it!”

Zelda bristled. She was reminded why she couldn’t stand Link at first. “ _ You’re _ not the only one.”

Link froze. He felt like a complete idiot. “Zel-...Princess, I...I’m s-”

Zelda hushed him with a long, slow  _ shhhh _ as she placed her fingertips softly onto his lips. “I know you are.” This was Link’s secret. He’d lost everything, and he blamed himself. His friends, the Champions of Hyrule, were dead, and he felt responsible. “I know,” Zelda said, almost whispering.

There are many different kinds of cries. One may cry when they’re happy, sad, angry, frustrated, afraid, or nervous. One may also cry when one’s feeling innumerable things in a single moment. Every different kind of cry has one aspect in common: they are all a release, an unfiltered outburst of emotion that has exploded past the threshold of suppression. Crying is irrational, uncivilized, and unsightly, and certainly not anything a knight would be caught dead doing. But all at once, as Zelda said those two simple words, Link found himself with his arms wrapped tightly around Zelda’s body and his head buried deep in her shoulder, sobbing, bawling, ruled by emotion. He  _ was  _ happy, sad, angry, frustrated, afraid, and nervous all at the same time. Before tonight, with Zelda, he never allowed himself to be any of those things. But now, he was nervous about his and Zelda’s relationship, afraid of the unforeseeable future, frustrated by his failure, angry at himself, sad about losing his friends the Champions, and above all, impossibly happy to be here, tonight, with her.

“I can’t lose you again,” Link cried, as though he had to forcefully remove the words from his throat. This errant wave of utter vulnerability had hit Link like a typhoon. Zelda kissed the top of his head. She knew exactly how he was feeling. She’d felt it too, on the night the Guardians attacked. Before the sword spoke to her, she was terrified that she would have to live in a world without him. 

“If I can help it, Link,” she said as she brought Link’s face up to look at hers, “I will always be here for you.” She used her sleeves to wipe Link’s tear-soaked cheeks. “We each have most unusual lives, to say the least. Dangerous lives.”

Link nodded and swallowed hard, like there was something in his throat that prevented him from speaking. “Which is why I’m so afraid,” he finally managed to say. “I thought I was braver than this.”

“I’m afraid too,” Zelda replied. “The future is a crossroads with infinite paths, and it’s impossible to know for certain on which path you may find yourself.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, Princess,” Link muttered.

Zelda straightened. “Will you  _ ever _ allow me to finish a thought without so rudely interrupting me?”

A slight smile finally returned to Link’s face. “Sorry. Please go on.”

Zelda sighed. “As I was  _ saying _ , the future is unpredictable and scary. That’s why moments like these, safe moments, happy moments, should be savored. Moments like these are valuable not despite the fact that they end, but  _ because  _ they end.” She put her hand under Link’s chin, lifting his head ever so slightly. “True peace, true beauty, true love, they’re all fleeting. That’s why I want to take advantage of every moment.”

Link always knew Zelda was smart, but in this moment, he knew she was wise beyond her years. He couldn’t imagine a person he’d rather be with, here and now. He thought, she made him feel not quite  _ safe _ , but rather...secure. Steady.

“I think...I think this might be romantic love,” Link said as he wiped his eyes. “What do you think?”

Zelda giggled. “I think I agree,” she said, the words dancing on her tongue, like the words themselves were glad to be said.

“I love you, Zelda. More than I’m willing to admit,” Link said. “More than I should, probably.”

Zelda smiled broadly. Her wise words had restored his courage. “What a funny coincidence,” she exclaimed. “I just so happen to love someone too.”

Link’s brow furrowed, playing along. “Who is this guy? Is he hotter than me?”

Zelda laughed. “No, he’s exactly as ugly as you are,” she replied sarcastically.

Link scoffed and pushed Zelda’s shoulders, causing her to tumble off of Link’s legs and onto the grass, knocking the wind from her lungs. “Owww!”

Link immediately shot up. “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he clamored, genuinely afraid she was hurt. When she started laughing, though, his worries vaporized.

“Is that the best you can do?” Zelda teased. “Come on, impress me!”

Link smiled. “I think you know the best I can do, Princess.” He stood up, and pulled Zelda up with him. “After all, you watched me at my best.”

Zelda giggled and tenderly pressed her lips to Link’s, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. She broke the kiss to rest her forehead on his, and let the moment last for a bit before whispering, “Come to bed with me.”

“Zelda, you know I have to keep watch.”

“Just this once,” Zelda insisted.

“I’m still your glorified bodyguard, Princess. I need to make sure you’re protected. It’s my job,” Link stated with a matter-of-fact inflection.

“Link, you know you don’t need to be this protective of me anymore! There hasn’t been a single monster attack or Yiga clan raid since-”

Link tersely cut her off. “You said I make you feel safe. This is how I do it. For me, Zelda, let me keep you safe.”

Zelda wanted to argue, tooth and nail. She wanted to feel him pressed up against her body. She wanted to feel him inside herself, occupying the same space in the universe, a single moment lasting forever, endlessly one.

But she didn’t argue. She couldn’t. She said he made her feel safe. Her safety was Link’s responsibility, and she would be going directly against her own words and his wishes if she fought for her desires further.

“...Okay. I understand.” Zelda backed away from Link ever so slowly. “But you  _ will _ share a bed with me when my chambers are finished. I’ll make it law if I have to.”

Link chuckled. “You’re assuming that I don’t  _ want  _ to share a bed with you,” he fluted with a wink. Zelda had no idea when he got so good at making her heart melt. Slowly, gently, Link closed the space Zelda made between the two of them. “Zelda,” he said, taking her hands in his. “Sleep. Don’t worry about me.” 

Link kissed Zelda once more, slowly and delicately, before pulling away from her again, this time turning away as well to make clear that he was not going to allow her to rope him back into an embrace. He heard her say “goodnight,” followed by soft, slow footsteps and the lifting and falling of the tent curtain. Link opened the camera on his Sheikah Slate and pointed it behind him to make sure she wasn’t trying to trick him. He didn’t see her on the Slate’s display, so he shut it off and reattached it to his belt. He sat on the soft, warm ground, eyes fixed on the world, and allowed his mind to roam free.

* * *

Night watch was one of Link’s favorite duties to perform as a knight. He wasn’t much of a talker; he preferred to listen, not only to people but also to the world. To him, the wilds of Hyrule made the most beautiful symphony, far more beautiful than any symphony the greatest composer could ever dream up. The crickets, the whippoorwills, the wolves. The trees, the wind, the water. They all worked together, cutting in and out, sometimes all sounding together, to form a single voice. It seemed as natural and as integral to the world as breathing was to Link. Before he knew it, an hour had passed, for he was lost in the harmonies of the earth.

His mind returned to Zelda, as it often does. Whenever Link allowed his mind to wander, it always found its way back to Zelda. Were it not for her, Link would drift away, unburdened and unbound by duty and expectations. He would be lying if he said that he never dreamed of leaving Hyrule, seeing the world, never going to the same place twice. He thought it was his responsibility to stay, to make Hyrule safer, especially after what happened to his parents. Anyone with eyes and a brain, however, could tell that it wasn’t duty keeping him in Hyrule; it was Zelda. He’d never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. No one had ever made him laugh like she makes him laugh. He’d never met anyone who was both as smart and as modest about their own intelligence as she was. After her initial indignance toward him, she had treated him with more grace and kindness than anyone else in his life. He loved the time he spent with her. No one brought him out of his shell like she did. He loved her.

Then something struck him. She had never said “goodnight” to him before. Either it had never occurred to her, or she thought it would be improper to say something so...secular to a person far below her station. In that moment, he supposed, she was just a girl. And there was nothing, societal or otherwise, separating the two of them.

Link turned around to look at the tent. There was nothing special about it, no emblem or insignia denoting that it housed a member of the royal family. Just some canvas.

Silently, he looked inside. Zelda seemed to be asleep. He took off the Master Sword and the Sheikah Slate, set them down inside the tent, and crept toward her. She stirred, and he froze. This was the first time he had ever seen Zelda asleep, and he didn’t want to ruin this moment. When she finally settled again, he snuck closer. She was lying on her side, her back facing him. He sat down, eyes fixed on her, making sure she didn’t stir further.

Link knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew what the consequences for leaving his post were. His justification was that, technically, he  _ was _ still keeping watch. But seeing Zelda asleep made him forget about his responsibilities. Her slow, gentle breathing inspired a sense of deep tranquility in his soul. He wondered if this was the peace she was talking about earlier. He let a few moments pass, and then gingerly rested his hand on her arm.

Zelda reached up to grab his hand and pull it closer. “Changed your mind, hm?” she murmured, 

Link smiled and said, “You saw this coming, didn’t you?”

Zelda let out a small chuckle and said, “Maybe.”

Link lay on his side and cozied up to Zelda. She was warm, and her aroma was strong and soothing. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

“I love you,” Zelda whispered. She could feel Link’s mouth curling into a subtle smile.

“I love you too, Zelda.”

Sleep took them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link take their relationship to the next step upon waking up.

Link and Zelda awoke wrapped in one another. They were facing each other, and there was no space between them. When they each opened their eyes, all they could see was the other’s face.  
“Hello,” Link cooed, just above a whisper, his voice heavy with sleep.  
Zelda smiled, closed her eyes again, and made a face. “Salutations, knight,” she recited sarcastically. “Why so formal?”  
“Oh, gimme a break,” Link responded. “It’s early and I’ve never woken up next to a girl before.”  
Zelda reached over Link toward the Sheikah Slate. “Actually…” She picked it up and turned it on to check the time. “...it’s already…oh, never mind, you’re right. It’s only 6 o’ clock.”  
Link chuckled and kissed Zelda’s forehead. “You always were terrible at keeping track of time.”  
Zelda made a facial expression equivalent to that of a shrug. “Why keep track of time when the time you’re having is wonderful?” She tried to stand up, but one of the buttons on her blouse had hooked itself to Link’s belt buckle causing her to flop back onto the blankets, ripping the button out in the process.  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” Link said, not really meaning it. Zelda was laughing; she obviously wasn’t hurt or upset.  
“Yes, I’m fine,” Zelda responded. She looked at the button caught in Link’s belt, and then down at the ripped fabric of her blouse. “Shame about that, though. I really liked this blouse,” she continued as she began undoing the remaining buttons.  
“Woah, hold on!” Link said as he sat up. “What are you doing?”  
Zelda sat up with him. “Um, I’m taking it off. What is the matter?”  
Link looked sheepish. “Uh, well, it’s just...I think…”  
Zelda couldn’t help but grin widely. “It is quite adorable when a person gets all flustered.” She leaned in and planted her lips on his, then grabbed Link’s hands and brought them to her chest. “Why don’t you help me?”  
A hot wash ran down Link’s whole body. “Yeah, I...I can,” he murmured, trying to sound sexy but coming off as even more flustered.  
Zelda giggled. She was surprised at how easy it was to convince him to comply. It helped that it was the early morning and the sun was casting a warm, gentle glow on them, giving their humble shelter a more romantic quality.  
It took a little longer than he would have liked, but he finally finished unfastening the excessive amount of buttons on Zelda’s blouse. Link froze. He was spellbound. In that moment, the only one of his senses that worked was his sight.  
“Go ahead, take it off.”  
Zelda’s command blew straight through Link’s head, not processing a single word of it.  
“Link.”  
Link blinked and looked up at Zelda’s face at the sound of his name. “Uh, I wasn’t staring?”  
Zelda smiled. “Did you hear me?”  
Link’s mouth was agape. “Um...yes?”  
“So go ahead.”  
Link was silent.  
“Take. It. Off.”  
“O-oh, right. Yes. Obviously.” Link moved his rough, warm hands up to Zelda’s shoulders and tucked his fingers in between the blouse and her soft, smooth skin. Slowly, nervously, he pushed the blouse off her shoulders and down her arms.  
Link looked down at Zelda’s bare chest. “Zelda…” She was heavenly. He wondered why he deserved her. He wondered how she was so perfect.  
“...How are you so perfect?”  
Zelda giggled and blushed. “I’m perfect because you’re perfect for me. People perpetuate perfection in their partners.”  
Link smiled. “Got any other ‘P’ words for me?”  
Zelda tilted her head down to between Link’s legs, spotted the hint of a swell, and looked back up with just her eyes. “I can think of at least one.”  
Now Link’s face was beet-red. “...Oh?”  
“Yes, ‘pants’, you pervert,” Zelda laughed.  
“Oh, you think you’re so funny, don’t you?”  
“Funnier than you.” Zelda kissed Link forcefully, pushing him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other like they always knew the moves. Their breathing grew louder and their heart rates quickened.  
Zelda’s mouth traveled down to Link’s neck, then his clavicle. His mouth was stuck open and his eyes were stuck closed, like he was still expecting a kiss. He had to focus on keeping himself from moaning. She was tugging at his tunic, trying to slip her hands underneath it, but it was held in place by his belt. She needed to feel his skin on hers, and it was only frustrating to wrestle with his clothes.  
Link could tell that Zelda was getting annoyed about something. “Zelda, is something wrong?”  
“Link?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Take your fucking shirt off.”  
“...Wow. Okay.”  
In an instant, Link began unbuckling his belt. He’d done it a million and a half times; it only took him three seconds to unbuckle and remove it, despite being flat on his back. Getting his actual tunic off was a different story. Link started sitting up, pressing his lips onto Zelda’s, his tunic falling loose and baggy around his lean torso. He grabbed the collar of his tunic with both hands, slid it off his head, and down around Zelda’s.  
“Link! Hey!” Before Zelda was able to see Link’s bare form, her whole face was covered by the dense, thick folds of his tunic. He laughed as Zelda struggled to pull it off her head, but when she finally managed to toss it away, she saw something she wasn’t likely to ever forget.  
Link’s whole face was brightened by his smile. His hair was messy and unkempt, and the dim light of morning cast highlights on his golden locks. The subtle ridges and valleys formed by the definition of his muscles created shadows on his body that only accentuated his beauty.  
“...Oh my god…” Zelda said under her breath.  
“What?” Link responded through his laughter.  
“I just…” Her eyes were locked on his brilliant body. “I can’t believe this...that this is…” She looked up to stare directly into Link’s gorgeous blue eyes. “...actually happening.”  
Link was far more nervous than he let on. He’d never been with a girl in any capacity, and he’d certainly never been this attracted to a girl. All he knew about intimacy was based purely on instinct.  
“Zelda, I’m...really, really excited to have sex with you. I just…” Link was struggling to get the words out. He didn’t want to disappoint Zelda by denying her what she wanted this morning. And if Link was being honest with himself, he wanted it too. He wanted her. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside her. The closest he got to the actual sensation was...embarrassing. Now, he was intertwined with a beautiful girl, a smart, funny, sweet, breathtaking girl who loved him just as much as he loved her. They could do anything together and it would all be okay.  
“...I don’t think I’m ready.”  
Immediately, Zelda responded. “That’s okay. Link, I can tell that you’re nervous.”  
Link’s face flushed. “Y-you can?”  
“Yes. And it’s okay. The last thing I want to do is put you in an uncomfortable situation.”  
Link looked down. “I’m just worried...that if I don’t…’perform’ well, or...or if I hesitate, then...you’ll…”  
“I’ll think you don’t love me?”  
Link looked back up in surprise. “How are you so much smarter than me? How do you know what I’m thinking? It’s honestly a little scary.”  
Zelda giggled, and kissed Link. “I’m not-” Kiss. “-smarter,” Another kiss. “I just-” More kisses. “-read-” She was moving down his face now. “-a lot.” She continued to kiss him as she spoke. “It’s also why I know how to make you do this.” Link gasped and let out a sharp, involuntary moan as Zelda gently bit at his nipple, pressing her hands firmly into the muscles on his back. Zelda smiled without pulling away, content in her ability to please. “Is this okay?” she asked.  
“‘Is it okay?’ Zelda, you have got to teach me this.”  
“I have some reading recommendations for you. A Gerudo’s Guide to Love and Pleasure is my personal favorite.”  
“Does it have pictures?”  
Zelda laughed. “Actually, yes it does,” she responded before continuing to take pleasure in and give pleasure to Link.  
Link’s breathing grew deeper and heavier. “Holy shit…” He could not believe what he was feeling. “Oh...oh my god…” As her hands continued to explore the contours of Link’s body, her teeth, tongue, and breath danced across his chest. His pants grew tighter and tighter as he wondered why he never sought after this feeling before. It wasn’t long before he found the answer: this girl. “Zelda…” She was the only person he wanted.  
Zelda was more eager than ever now. She tried to push Link back onto the floor, but before she could, he flipped her over and she yelped. She giggled as he set her on her back and began kissing her neck, trying to remember how she did it. “I think I’m getting into it now,” Link murmured.  
“It certainly--ah!--seems that way,” Zelda replied, reacting to his tender kisses and gentle nips at her neck. “Mm...are you sure you’ve never done this before?”  
“I’ve always been a fast learner,” Link answered, “and I have a great teacher.” His mouth made its way back up to hers, which was wide open in anticipation of the reunion. He snuck his tongue past Zelda’s lips and groaned with satisfaction and pleasure as she accepted it into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to gyrate his hips in a slow, subtle motion.  
“You’re so fucking perfect, Zelda…”  
“Link...I...I need you...so fucking much…”  
They basked in this moment. The rolling of Link’s hips, the hold that Zelda had on his waist, the heavy synchronized breathing, their bare chests rubbing against each other’s...the moment was greater than the sum of its parts for both of them.  
Suddenly, Zelda was taking charge again. She pushed Link’s side and rotated with him, so she was back on top of him. She rocked her hips forward and back on Link’s, faster and more forcefully than he had been doing, while their mouths continued to dance on each other’s. Link ran his fingers through Zelda’s short, thick hair and grasped it tightly, causing her to moan in delight.  
“Oh my god, Link…”  
“Fuck, Zelda…”  
“Link, can I...can I fellate you?” Zelda asked.  
“Can...can you...what?” Link responded.  
Zelda, still grinding on Link, burst out laughing, forgetting that Link doesn’t have the vocabulary she does. “I want to put your organ in my mouth, love. May I?”  
Link’s brow furrowed. “Do people do that?”  
“Apparently so, based on my research.”  
Link pondered this prospect for a moment. Would that count as sex? Was he ready to make that leap? Would it even feel good? “Um...I…”Link muttered.  
“You can say no. It’s why I asked.” Zelda reassured him.  
“Do you...do you want to see…”  
“See your penis, yes. And put it in my mouth. If you would let me,” Zelda requested. “I know that you’re nervous, and I don’t want to rush you into-”  
Link cut her off. “Let’s try it.”  
Zelda gasped, and the corners of her lips curled upward into an open-mouth smile. “Really??”  
“I trust you more than anyone else in the world, Zelda. If you’re willing to do it, I’m willing to try it.”  
Zelda gave Link a look of utter love and appreciation. “Oh, Link…” She leaned down to kiss him, firmly yet tenderly, putting all the love she could muster into that one act. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, my Zelda. More than I know.” Link was overcome with love and lust, forgetting where he was, why he was there, and any and all responsibilities that always plagued his mind.  
Zelda wordlessly made her way down Link’s body, kissing and licking and biting as she went, memorizing the curves and ridges of Link’s rugged body. Her gaze made its way back up to Link’s face, which had fallen back in response to the pleasure of Zelda’s touch. She was disappointed that she couldn’t look into Link’s eyes, but happy that she could please him so efficaciously.  
As Zelda began undoing the knot in the waistline of Link’s pants, he propped himself up on his elbows to observe what was happening. He was nervous still, but with every kiss and every touch that Zelda gave him, his nerves were replaced with excitement and eagerness. The knot was undone, but Zelda chose to tease him more. She ran her fingers along the swell in his pants, causing Link’s mouth to open ever so slightly. She kissed the bulge and drew in its scent, gently dragging her lips across it. Link bit his lip and moaned, letting his head rock back.  
“Zelda,” Link groaned, like an impatient child.  
“Ye-e-es?” Zelda responded without moving away or breaking concentration. “Are you getting excited?”  
“How could you tell?” Link joked. “You know, I thought it would be weird, putting your mouth down there, but now...oof….now I get it.”  
Zelda chuckled. “Wonderful. I’ll crack on with it then, I suppose.”  
“Oh, do ‘crack on,’ Princess.” Link mocked.  
Zelda rolled her eyes. She never had liked Link referring to her as “Princess,” but now...it seemed most appropriate.  
She pulled down Link’s pants just enough to reveal his penis, and no farther. She looked back up at Link with desire, but also a hint of concern, in her eyes. “If you get too uncomfortable at any point, please tell me and-”  
“For the love of Hylia, stop talking,” Link barked back. “I’m ready. Go for it.”  
Zelda smiled and said “I thought I was the eager one.”  
Without breaking eye contact with Link, she ran her tongue up the length of his shaft. Link sucked air through his teeth, not having enough time to open his mouth before reacting to the sensation. Nothing he’d ever done prepared him for the feeling that he was experiencing. He lost control of the muscles in his face; they reacted only to Zelda’s touch, no longer receiving signals from Link’s mind.  
“Holy sh-...holy shit…” Link’s speech was interrupted by his heavy breathing. Zelda had now wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She held the base of the shaft in one hand and used her other hand between her own legs, pleasuring herself as she pleasured Link. His occasional, involuntary moans just got her more worked up as she fit more and more of Link’s length into her mouth, moving her head up and down in slow undulation. She had him. His face, stuck in an expression of pure ecstacy, said it all.  
Link’s instincts took control and compelled him to rock his hips, forcing himself deeper inside Zelda, who moaned in response to his enthusiasm. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he did know that he was safe and free, with her. He sat up and took hold of her hair with hand, supporting himself with the other, still rocking his hips forward and back. He cast his eyes over her immaculate form which almost seemed to glow in the morning light, and marveled at the curves of her waist, the ridge of her spine, the way her pants molded to the shape of her ass. “Holy…” It was almost too much for him to take. “Holy fuck…Zelda…” Raw, unabated beauty. “you’re so...fucking...”  
Zelda’s heart rate quickened. She gripped Link tightly as her motions became more rapid. She could feel him building inside her. She knew he was close. She wanted him to cum for her this morning, and now she was moments away from her goal.  
“Fuck...Zelda...Zelda….I’m gonna…”  
She forced her head down, fitting Link’s entire length into her mouth. She stayed there as long as she could.  
“Oh my god...agh!”  
There was nothing more wholly satisfying to Zelda than bringing the person she loved to completion.  
She removed Link’s cock from her mouth just in time for him to finish on her face. She stroked his shaft with her hand as he came, and listened to the sounds of elation that erupted from his mouth. His moans set her heart on fire.  
Link had masturbated countless times before this moment. He thought he knew what was coming. He could not have been more wrong. A climax induced by the person he loved was so much more incredible than he could have ever imagined. Just as he had been before, he was moaning involuntarily, the sounds being forced out of him, uncontrollable arcing exclamations, the sonic reflection of his orgasm. As it finally subsided, he struggled to keep his eyes open and his head fell backward. All he could do was pant heavily and shallowly while he got a hold of himself again.  
Zelda had a big smile on her face. She had been waiting for this moment for a literally impossibly long time. To see Link in such a state as he was now was like a dream. The ideal scenario. The perfect moment.  
“Zelda?” Link finally said, lifting his head back up to see her cum-covered face. “When can we do that again?”  
Zelda tittered softly and grabbed the Sheikah Slate. “Soon, my love,” she cooed, opening up the camera rune. “Though I expect you to go down on me next time.” She snapped a picture of herself from a raised angle. “A memento,” she said, handing the Slate to Link. “For if you’re ever lonely.”  
Link was rapt by the picture. “Zelda,” he breathed, “I fucking love you.”  
Zelda laughed, both from the humor of the words and the sweetness of them. “Oh, Link,” she said, “I love you too.” She looked Link up and down, his penis now hanging down over his pants. “Oof,” she exclaimed, “now I wish I had my own Sheikah Slate.”  
Link chuckled. “Am I really that sexy?”  
“Well, it helps that I’m in love with you, but yes, I would say so,” Zelda said as she picked up her torn blouse and used it to clean her face. She leaned in, pressed her naked body to Link’s, and kissed him passionately, a final consummation of their first sexual encounter.  
Link wrapped his arms tightly around her as they kissed. He never wanted to let go, both due to his duty as Zelda’s protector and how her touch caused his worries, inhibitions, and pressures set upon him to disappear. His eyes closed, his mouth locked with hers, and his mind blank save for love, he made sure that he drew this moment out as long as he possibly could. This was a perfect moment, and like Zelda said last night, he wanted to take advantage of it.  
Zelda made the decision to pull away. “Okay, we should really get going now. We still have a lot of ground to cover.”  
Link protested. “No-o-o-o,” he whined, “I don’t want to-o-o-o!”  
Zelda smiled again. “Come on, Link,” she said, “don’t be childish. Despite everything that has happened in the last 12 hours, we still have responsibilities.”  
Link sighed dramatically. “Yeah, I know,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I’d rather stay here with you forever.”  
“Oh, believe me, Link, were it up to me I would never set foot back in that castle,” Zelda responded, pulling a new blouse out of her bag and slipping it on. “I only serve at the entreaties of the kingdom and its people.”  
Link scoffed at this. “That’s hard to believe, Princess.”  
Zelda could tell that Link was already falling back into his traditional role of smart-talking bodyguard. “You ought to know by now that I would rather be out making discoveries than cooped up in a gilded cage, hero,” she snapped back, using his own technique of emphasizing a person’s title against him.  
Link’s hands shot in the air, his palms forward. “Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess what I meant was that...well, you’re a really good princess.”  
“Oh, stop,” Zelda muttered.  
“Zelda, people like you. You literally banished the Calamity. People tend to like people who do incredible things like that for the good of the kingdom.”  
Despite what Link was saying, she could only think of her failures. In their own ways, both Link and Zelda believed they were solely responsible for Hyrule’s destruction. However, they each made all the effort they could to convince the other that they couldn’t blame themselves. It’s how they got along so well after they defeated the Calamity; they supported each other. They needed each other.  
“I wish I had the confidence in myself that you have in me, Link,” Zelda admitted. “Years of spiritual training in vain does little for one’s self-esteem.”  
“Zelda, I know it’s easier said than done, but you can’t let-”  
“Do you think that I could’ve unlocked my birthright much, much earlier if I were in a situation like the one at Fort Hateno much, much earlier?”  
“Zelda, listen to me,” Link said sternly, but gently. “I’m not going to let you get into this again. I know you love to talk about it-”  
“I don’t love to talk about it.”  
“-but the more you do, the more I just want to say something that I’ve been thinking all along.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“That you didn’t destroy Hyrule, you saved it, and that’s what matters.”  
“I wouldn’t have needed to save it had it never fallen.”  
“Zelda. Zelda.” Link was getting frustrated. “We’ve always known that the Calamity would return.” Link shuffled forward and rested his hands on Zelda’s shoulders. “You. Saved. Hyrule. That’s all that matters.”  
“If I had-”  
“Nope.”  
“If-”  
“No, no.”  
“You can’t-”  
“Bup-up-up-up.”  
Zelda gave Link a look that tore into him, like a thousand daggers that cut him down to his very essence. He refused to yield to her, knowing that her stubbornness was a product of her insecurities. He had to remain steady for her sake. He had to be her faith in her.  
“Zelda, I’m telling you this because I love you, and for no other reason. You’re too smart and too kind and too strong to think you’re a failure.” He took her hands in his. “You owe it to the world to love yourself as much as I do.”  
She held Link’s gaze for a while, trying to maintain the illusion that she wanted to fight him on this. Eventually, she resigned with a sigh and leaned forward to touch her forehead to his.  
“You’re ridiculous,” she uttered.  
Link smiled. “We’re both ridiculous, Princess. That’s why this works.”  
Zelda couldn’t resist smiling with him. “I guess you’re right.” She tilted her head up to kiss him. “We’re a couple of rather unusual people, aren’t we?”  
Link returned the kiss. “One-of-a-kind.” He stood up, and pulled her up with him. “C’mon. Let’s get moving.”


End file.
